Unluckycharm
by Karina Bancrofti
Summary: Alerta: Este OS se situa en Frozer, recomiendo que lo lean si ya vieron el capítulo./ Marinette cmple su promesa con Adrien al acompañarlo a la pista de hielo, pero no todo sale como quisieran y las emociones negativas la convierten en presa fácil.


**_Disclaimer_** _:_ Los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenecen.

 ** _Advertencias_** _:_ Puede contener OoC's en los personajes, What if..?

 ** _Aclaraciones_** _:_

—lalala — dialogo.

— _ **lalala**_ — dialogo de Hawkmoth.

¨ _lalala_ ¨ pensamientos

Lalala narración.

 _Lalala_ recuerdos

 ** _Género_** : Fantasía - Drama - Amistad

.

.

.

 _ **-o-**_

 **Unlucky charm**

 _ **-o-**_

 _¨No puede haber una profunda desilusión donde no hay amor profundo¨. Martin Luther King_

.

.

.

Marinette se encontraba deshecha en medio de todas sus amigas, quienes por mas que lo pensaban no encontraban la forma de que no asistiera a esa ¨cita¨ con Adrien. Marinette suspiró, pues ella sabía que debía hacerlo, por él.

—Chicas, debo ir, porque para Adrien solo soy… su amiga. —Dijo con todo el dolor de su corazón.

—No, no, no, Marinette, ya se nos ocurrirá algo…—Dijo Alya viendo a todas.

—Si, porque nosotras sabemos que ustedes son el uno para el otro. —Dijo Rose con aire soñador.

Marinette no quiso seguir escuchando la discusión así que decidió salir. Pensó en todos los escenarios posibles y ninguno era alentador, no para ella. En cada imagen mental, Adrien era feliz con Kagami y terminaban siendo novios. La mente de Marinette era demasiado ilustrativa que le dolía el corazón. Luka la había visto llegar a la cubierta, podía sentir la desesperanza irradiar de ella, algo andaba mal con la pequeña amiga de su hermana.

—Tu corazón parece tener esta melodía…— Dijo para después tocar una canción triste, Marinette se sintió un poco reconfortada.

—Justo así me siento…—Le dijo antes de acomodarse a un lado de él.

—Así deberías estar…— Ahora tocando una melodía mas alegre. —Aun que creo que esta sería mas acorde a ti…— Y tocó una típica de china, cosa que hizo reír a Marinette.

—Sabes Luka… hay un compromiso al que tengo que ir, ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?

—Sería un honor… ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —Le preguntó con una sonrisa.

 _ **-O-**_

Adrien estaba muy nervioso por llevar a cabo su plan, que contra todo pronóstico salió bien. Para él, el que Marinette invitara a Luka le parecía una idea excelente, así habría mas gente y no estaría tan nervioso. Pero a la hora de la hora, parecía que los que mas se divertían eran justamente ellos dos, Luka le enseñó varias cosas a Marinette, mientras que Kagami le presumió a Adrien lo ágil que era y que no necesitaba la ayuda de otra persona que no fuera ella. Marinette, no podía dejar de pensar en lo buena pareja que eran, y en varias ocasiones le fue mal por estarlos viendo, hasta que lo inevitable pasó, cayó en el hielo por un descuido y ahora se sentía mal, el primero en acudir fue Luka, quien rápidamente la levantó y ayudó para salir de la pista. Adrien se quedó a medio camino, al final Kagami lo convenció de seguir en la pista, para estar así los dos solos.

Mientras que el alcalde Bourgeois provoca que Philippe, el entrenador y encargado de la pista de hielo, sea akumatizado, sin que Adrien se de cuenta de este hecho.

Marinette, con el corazón al límite, pero intentando controlar sus sentimientos negativos dejó a Luka para transformarse, pero justo cuando salía corriendo vio como Adrien salía tomado de la mano de Kagami, y ya no pudo más.

—¡No lo hagas Marinette! —Trató de advertirle Tikki, pero fue muy tarde.

—¡Tikki, transfórmame!

Hawkmoth ya había sentido las emociones negativas de Marinette.

—Un corazón roto… sería un excelente apoyo para Frozer… Pero ¿Qué es esto? —Dijo al sentir como el aura de Marinette cambiaba. —Interesante…

¨ _Tengo que contener mis emociones, no puedo dejar que me afecten o no podré pelear…_ ¨ Pensó Ladybug, mientras daba un ultimo vistazo a Adrien, quien seguía tomado de la mano de Kagami.

Un dolor en el pecho la hizo parar en seco, cerró los ojos tratando de contener las lágrimas, respiró profundamente…

— _ **Unluckycharm**_ … —Le habló una voz profunda en su cabeza, quien al principio la hizo sentir bien, como si la estuvieran consolando, como querida… Pero sabía que significaba, y no se dejaría engatusar por ese villano.

—Ni lo pienses, Hawkmoth, no pienso dejarme…—Contestó Ladybug, poniendo resistencia.

— _ **Déjame ayudarte a sanar tu corazón roto…—**_ Le dijo suavemente. — _**Puedo darte lo que mas quieres, puedo hacer que tengas el poder para tener a ese chico que tanto quieres…**_

¨ _Adrien_ ¨ Pensó, cosa que pudo percibir claramente Gabriel, quien dudó un minuto al no querer poner a Adrien en riesgo. Por un momento, ella pensó en lo mucho que lo amaba, dejó que sus sentimientos la llenaran, cosa que aprovechó Hawkmoth para terminar de transformarla.

— _ **Te doy el poder de hacer que ese chico te ame, solo tráeme tu miraculous y el de Chatnoir, y él será todo tuyo**_. —Le ordenó.

—De acuerdo, Hawkmoth. — Y con una sonrisa volteó a buscar a Adrien.

Chatnoir corrió a encontrarse con Ladybug, pero lo que vio nunca se lo hubiera esperado.

— _Bugaboo*_ …—Dijo en un susurro, pues ella no era su Ladybug, no podía serlo.

—Ese un apodo muy acorde, _ga-ti-to._ — Le dijo Marinette, quien tenía un traje nuevo: Su traje y antifaz eran totalmente negros, sus labios pintados de un rojo carmín y su yoyo brillaba intensamente.

Adrien no supo que decir, simplemente se le quedó viendo. ¿Qué podría haber pasado para que su Lady se hubiese hundido en las aguas de la negatividad? Comenzó a esquivar todos y cada uno de los ataques, sin poder siquiera contrarrestar alguno, no se imaginaba peleando con ella, no podía pensar en lastimarla o verla como objetivo.

Entre la feroz lucha, medio Paris se vio convertida en hielo y nadie sabía dónde estaban sus héroes.

Luka, que había seguido a Marinette, descubrió el secreto de ella y también pudo ver con claridad como era akumatizada siendo Ladybug, pensó que tal vez el único en hacerla entrar en razón era Chat, pero al ver como no podía en un cuerpo a cuerpo decidió intervenir. ¿Qué mas daba si salía lastimado? Marinette estaba sufriendo.

Cuando por fin Chat la atacó y ésta salió volando, Luka corrió a atraparla.

—Marinette, por favor… reacciona. —Le suplicó mientras la abrazaba.

—¿Luka? —Preguntó ella, recobrando un poco la consciencia, pero pronto gritó de dolor, Luka solo l abrazó más fuerte. — Hawkmoth me está controlando, por favor… huye, no quiero hacerte daño…

—No puedo dejarte, estas sufriendo…

—Chat…—Dijo con dolor. — Me ayudará.

—Bien, pero cuando todo termine, aquí voy a estar. —Soltó el abrazo y la dejó ir.

Corrió directamente hasta Chatnoir y cuando le iba a propinar un buen golpe, lo tomó del hombro le habló.

—Por favor, detenme…—Dijo suplicando, mientras que Hawkmoth le daba otra dosis de tortura, gritó y se alejó de él, pero le lanzó el yoyo.

— ** _¡NO!_** —Escuchó gritar fuertemente al villano en su cabeza.

—¡HAZLO! —Gritó Ladybug. Chat rápidamente activó su cataclismo y lo rompió. Provocando la desakumatización. Marinette, aun como Ladybug, tomó los pedazos de su yoyo mágico y lloró.

¿Cómo podía ser Ladybug ahora? ¿Cómo podría purificar akumas? ¿Cómo?

—Lo siento, gatito… no te quería lastimar. —Le dijo susurrando, Chat trató de acercarse, pero ella no le permitió. —Les falle a todos…— Dijo mientras veía todo blanco, por el anterior akuma.

Luka la abrazó por la espalda, ella se volteó y dijo su nombre entre sollozos, él simplemente la acunó en sus brazos. Marinette seguía lamentándose, porque no sabía qué hacer.

Como si fuera arte de magia el yoyo brilló y se volvió a unir. Ella lo vio y sonrió.

—Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, Ma-marinette. —Le dijo Luka al oído.

Ella le dio las gracias, se separó de él y capturó el akuma.

—Vamos, Chat, hay que acabar con el akuma. — Chat, quien se había sentido excluido, volvió a sonreír.

—Como digas, _My Lady_.

Salieron corriendo como si nada hubiera pasado, nadie se había dado cuenta de la akumatizacion de Ladybug y eso estaba bien, porque la esperanza seguía puesta en ella. Marinette nunca olvidaría esa horrible sensación y con este conocimiento no le volvería a pasar. Después hablaría con Luka, confiaba plenamente en él, así que no temía porque fuera a divulgar su secreto. Se volvería a disculpar con Chat, quien había tratado de ayudarla y ella en su tristeza lo había rechazado, cuando era su mas fiel amigo.

Todo estaría bien, por ahora.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bugaboo: En inglés significa ¨ _pesadilla_ ¨, por eso ella le dice que es un buen apodo.

Bien la verdad confieso que estaba escribiendo un capítulo de Miraculous tales of QueenBee and Firefox, pero estar con eso me dio la idea para un one shot y ese OS me dio la idea de este xD divertido, ¿No?

Bien, estoy a punto de terminar el capítulo espero subirlo entre hoy y mañana.

Saludos(:


End file.
